Katie+Mackenzie?
Plot When Mackenzie and Katie start hanging out more, Emma gets kinda jelous. Katie even comes up with a nickname for Mackenzie (Sweet Thing). At the end, Katie tells Emma this: "I will always be your BFF, even when Mackenzie is around!" Meanwhile, the kids are making a suprise anniversary party for their parents. Script Scene 1 (EMMA and MACKENZIE are in the living room talking as KATIE walks in) KATIE- Hey Emma, hey Mackenzie! EMMA & MACKENZIE- Hey. (KATIE sits down on the couch) EMMA- Is Skyler coming? KATIE- I texted her, she still hasn't answered. MACKENZIE- Maybe she's on the off button. KATIE- What do you mean? MACKENZIE- I think Skyler has an off button, on her arm. KATIE- I don't get it. MACKENZIE- Well, one day, she's your friend, and the other, she ignores you! EMMA- No, it's not on her arm, it's on her leg, and I have proof! KATIE- But Skyler's still really nice! (SKYLER enters) SKYLER- Hey swagger people! EMMA- Hey, Skylar! Mackenzie has some news. MACKENZIE- Ok, so, I kinda need something to get off my mind, from Luke. KATIE- I'll hang out with you! EMMA- I'll get you new clothes! SKYLER- I'll sit back and relax and help Mackenzie finish her chips when she's home! 'THEME SONG' Scene 2 (LUKE, RAVI, and ZURI are making a surprise party for their parents when the girls walk in. SKYLER runs up to LUKE and starts flirting with him) SKYLER- Hey, Lukey Pukey! LUKE- Go away! SKYLER- (sings) Luke, Luke, Luke Please marry me or im gonna Puke, Puke, Puke You're just so Cute, Cute, Cute Do you think that about Me, Me, Me Around you i gotta Pee, pee, pee Please marry me LUKE- No, no, no GO! MACKENZIE- I'm over you, Luke! EMMA- Yeah, and she's gonna get all the help she can need! SKYLER- Put what about Lukey Pukey?! KATIE- Skyler, are you a creepy connie? SKYLER- No, Why would you think that?! KATIE- Because, your acting like one, and if you really want Luke to date you, you've gotta be calm and laid back. You don't want to be......creepy. (SKYLER ignores her) EMMA- Well, were going to the park, and please don't follow us! LUKE- If Macy's coming, then I'm definetely coming along! SKYLER- Awwwww! You even made up a nickname for me! (Hugs him) KATIE- Skyler, come on! SKYLER- (lets go of LUKE) Oh, ok! (The girls leave) LUKE- I'll be at the park in 5 minutes! Scene 3 Zuri (on the phone with Ravi): Put the flowers in the vase. (Ravi puts flour in a suitcase) Ravi: Done. Zuri: Okay. Now put the streamers on the wall. Ravi: Um... alright then. (He puts a leamer on a ball) Zuri: Okay. I'm coming down to help. (She enters from the elevator) Ravi: Well, what do you think? Zuri: RAVI ROSS YOU NEED HELP!!!!! (Zuri leaves) Ravi: Pooey. (EMMA and her friends walk in, Katie and Mackenzie are talking a lot) Katie- So that pink shirt she was wearing? Mackenzie- Ug-Ly! I mean who would want to wear a shirt that looks like she got caught in a paper jam! Ravi- Hi Emma, Katie, Mackenzie, (Looks at Skyler) You. Skyler- How come your brothers look nothing alike?! (Jessie enters) Jessie- Ravi, what are you doing?! Ravi- Mom and Dad are coming, it's their anniversary! Jessie- Today?! Alright kids, let's get this room in Tip top shape! Emma- Well were going to my room! (The girls walk into Emma's room) Katie- So Mackenzie, is this like new to you? Mackenzie- No, this is the 7th time! Emma- Ok guys, we got to think of something to get Mackenzie's mind off Luke Mackenzie- Katie, she's fun to talk to and gives great advice! Skyler- Since Luke's open, see ya! (Skyler leaves) Katie- Wow, you were right about the on and off button! Mackenzie- Ok, let's make up a new nickname for me Katie- How about Sweet thing! (Emma looks sad) Scene 4 (All the kids, plus Katie and Mackenzie are ready for the surprise party, as the Ross parents calls Jessie, as she walks into the kitchen) Jessie(on the phone)- Hello? Christina- Hi, Jessie, we have some bad news. Jessie- What is it? Christina- We can't make it home in time for the anniversary Jessie- Oh no! The kids will be crushed! Christina- try to tell the kids (Jessie hangs up and walks into a family room) Jessie- Kids, your parents can't make it home in time. (The kids start to cry as a video chat comes on) Morgan- Hi kids! Ross kids- Mom, dad! Christina- I can see you have made a few new friends! Emma- Oh, right! These are my friends, Katie and Mackenzie. Katie- Hi Mr and Mrs Ross! Morgan- Actually, I think we might be able to make it! Everyone- Horray! Scene 5 (The party just ended and Katie and Emma are on the couch) Emma- Katie, today, I felt like you were leaving me out! Katie- Really, how? Emma- Well, you were talking to Mackenzie a lot and it was like I wasn't there. Katie- I wanted to help Mackenzie get her mind off of Luke, so I hung out with her a little more. Emma- But couldnt you have let me join too? Katie- I was wrong, We will always be best friends even when Mackenzie is around. (They hug) Scene 6-Credits Jessie- Is this really happening? I mean should I get a job? Well, I have a job but a real one?! Am I talking to myself, Ugh! THE END :) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes